There is known a technology called RTE (Recognizing Textual Entailment). This is a technology that determines whether or not a given target text entails a hypothesis text.
NPL 1 discloses a technology that divides the target text and hypothesis text into predicate-argument structures and performs entailment evaluation based on a distance between the structures. NPL 2 discloses a technology that performs comparison by using a graph structure of a whole sentence in place of the division into predicate-argument structures.
That is, the technologies disclosed in NPL 1 and NPL 2 evaluates entailment. It is performed by determining whether or not a plurality of simple sentences similar in meaning, respectively, to a plurality of simple sentences included in the hypothesis text are included in the target text.